


Early Notice

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Implied death but it doesn't happen on-screen, There's implied gore but it's not super detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: When it's brought to his attention that a worker hadn't checked out properly, a manager at Fazbear's takes initiative to see what happened to them.[Not using William Afton - just a generic Purple Guy.]





	Early Notice

It had been a quiet day. Corporate would call it too quiet - he considered it just right. The lack of high-pitched screaming meant he could focus on things that were actually important, such as fixing a few of the broken machines, working on the schedule for the next week, or checking that odd squeaking sound that Freddy’s hand made when it moved around.  
  
... Not that he was going to get remotely close to the damn animatronic any time soon. The kids wouldn’t hear it over the music over the speakers, right? He didn’t need to make that a priority.  
  
For now, he’d take care of the first item on the list: checking the ticket roll in one of the games near the entrance. Some idiot kid had stuck a coin in there, and it had messed up some of the other mechanics, and he was ready to just about scrap this useless pile of --  
  
“Hey, um, have you heard from Terry today?”  
  
Kimberly’s nasally voice cut through his (angry) reverie. He took a deep breath, adjusted the cuff of his purple shirt, and put on his best retail smile before looking at his coworker. She seemed to shrink under his firm gaze.  
  
“Not today,” he said simply. “His name was on the check-in sheet, though, right?”  
  
Kim hesitated. Her voice shook; it was painfully obvious even though her answer was a simple “No.” His smile turned tight and he rose to his feet.  
  
“Well, I’ll go ahead and check the sheet. You know employees are supposed to sign out after every shift, and he’s a stickler for the rules. Why don’t you go restock the prize counter?”  
  
She simply nodded this time. With one more pointed look, Kim had made a beeline for her station. He made his way towards the management office, the songs of the animatronics fading behind him as he went.  


* * *

 

He didn’t stop at the management office. He kept going past it - towards the ‘Parts and Service’ room. It took him a few seconds to find the right key for the door. ‘ _I really need to separate the keys,_ ’ he idly thought to himself.

A vile stench hit him the moment he opened the door. He immediately stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The lock clicked. He had to be careful. The last thing anyone needed to see was this.  
  
Blood covered a decent amount of the floor, to his lack of surprise. Some of the head coverings had moved, and ... footprints. Large, animal-like footprints in the blood. Of course. ‘ _God damn it._ ’

The room had been cleaned yesterday. Now he’d have to pay off another cleaning crew to do the job again and keep it under wraps. The last thing he needed was for anyone to catch him cleaning up anything like blood. Maybe if he called the cleaning place he used before, it would turn out all right.  
  
A small, pitiful sound came out from the corner of the room.  
  
He took a few steps towards the back corner of the room, almost frowning now. The Fredbear suit twitched slightly as he approached. ‘ _Why is there a golden suit here? I thought we threw them all out._ ’

  
The sight before him became clearer after his eyes finished adjusting to the dark. The animatronics had clearly struggled to stuff him inside a suit with barely any endoskeleton - the job was haphazard, and the body still twitched and moved. Blood poured out of the suit. ‘ _At least we can just trash it._ ’  
  
He stepped over and crouched to be eye-level. He turned on his pocket flashlight and shone it at the mask.  
  
Terry stared back at him. His green eyes widened, the fear replaced with relief and hope. Smiling proved to be a struggle for him, but he tried.  
  
“You got yourself in a pickle, didn’t you?” he murmured. He glanced down at all the blood on the suit. “It’s a miracle you’ve survived this long.”  
  
Terry said nothing. Nothing he could hear clearly, at any rate. The muffled sound was just people outside, obviously.  
  
“Maybe recording those messages for the next guard wasn’t the best idea.” He sat down on the only segment of the floor that didn’t have blood on it. “I mean, look at where it got you.”  
  
He could have _sworn_ he heard Terry try to say something like ‘ _get me out of here_ ’, or ‘ _get me out of the suit_ ’, but he paid it no mind.  
  
“I could get you out,” he responded by pure coincidence, “but you already know way too much. We heard those tapes.” The flashlight flicked back up to the mask. The hope in Terry’s eyes had faded, replaced by dread. “You weren’t really supposed to mention any of that, but I’ll let it slide.”  
  
It was much funnier when guards got scared and panicked, anyhow. Corporate would disagree, since the cover-up would be more expensive, but hell, it was already a sinking ship. Why did it matter?  
  
He heard some movement in the suit. It died down after a few seconds, with another pathetic whimper.  
  
A smirk finally crossed his face. “Don’t worry, we’ll go ahead and file the missing person’s report and clean all this up.” He shut off the flashlight and stood up. If only he could stick around until the life faded from his eyes. It was always entertaining.  
  
Unfortunately, there was just too much to do today.  


* * *

 

“Looks like he’s not finishing his two week notice,” he said once he got back to the prize counter.  
  
Kim quickly put her book under the counter and glanced up at him. For just a moment, there was a doubtful look in her eyes. Her nose scrunched up at what must have been the smell of blood.  
  
Another tight smile and a firm look got her back in line.  
  
“Oh, wow, that’s sad. I knew he was quitting, but I was hoping to give him a parting gift or something. He taught me so much.” Kim frowned and glanced towards the management office. “Did he say why?”  
  
“Just wanted to move on, I guess. Good job with the prize counter, by the way.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
He gave her a thumbs-up and went back to fix the machine near the entrance. All the tools lying around could make it a hazard if he wasn’t careful, and corporate would have his ass for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so the whole 'I'll try to hold out until someone ... checks' line got to me a lot.  
> I figured I should do something with it.


End file.
